From Princess to Street Rat
by Miya Holiday
Summary: What's it like to have everything and leave it all behind? What's it like to come from a wealthy family and become a newsie? What's it like to be forced to almost marry some one but fall in love with a street rat? Well, you're about to find out.
1. It's now or never

Rain. It was raining. No, it wasn't a light drizzle. It was a full on down pour. The rain was cold and the wind was dreadful. It was Christmas which meant it was December. December in New York was a nightmare. It was below freezing at night and the rain didn't help. The wind she fought against felt like glass cutting her skin. She was running. The tight curls in her hair were falling on her face. Her lavender dress was stuck closely to her body. Her well put on makeup was running down her face. She looked terrible, but at the time she didn't care. She needed to get away.

She didn't know where she was going, she was lost. She noticed that the buildings weren't as nice as the ones in her neighborhood. She started to get scared but she didn't care. She needed to get away from where she was living. Her heels were hurting her. She stopped for a minute to take them off. She heard the sound of whistles and horses close behind her. She picked up her heels and started running again. Her breath was getting short and heavy.

She didn't know where to go. She saw an alleyway and turned into it. She ran into a boy. They both fell over. She quickly got up and scurried behind a trash bin. He was confused. He stood up and walked over to her. They both heard the whistles and the horses. She started to panic, the tears flooded her face. The boy keeled down beside and held out his hand.

"Come wid me. I'll git youse somewhere safe." He said lowly. She didn't know him, how could she trust him. She shook her head. The horses and whistles were really close. She saw the shadows of the horses at the end of the alley.

"Come on! It's now or neva!" He whispered. She took his hand and they ran off. They ran through alleyways and back streets. She had no idea where she was but she knew the police wouldn't find her. She was still holding on to the boy's hand. She looked at him. He wasn't much taller than her. In fact, he was just about her size. He wore a vest and a pocket watch. His pants were a bit to big for him so he wore a belt. He had a filthy hat on. His hands were covered in dirt and what she suspected, ink. He smelled like a mix of a cigar and newspapers.

He stopped running and turned to her. He looked her over.

"Youse okay?" He asked as he lit a cigar he pulled out of his pocket. She nodded. She wiped her eyes and tried to get as much makeup off of her face as possible with out a mirror. She didn't want to look to horrible in front of the stranger that had just saved her. He had his back to her. She sniffled and wiped her nose. She had stopped crying while they her running. They were now standing in an alley. The boy looked out and motioned her to follow him. She didn't argue, she followed the boy close behind.

He lead her to a large building. There was a sign that hung above the door. It said, "Newsboys' Lodging House." The boy walked up to door and opened it. He bowed and put his hand out.

"Afta you Miss." She nodded and gladly walked in.

Please review. (: Sorry for it being so short. It will get longer, I promise.

~Miya


	2. So, whos your friend?

She stepped into a room with just a large desk. There were a couple of chairs and two doors. There was also a stair case. An old man was sitting behind the desk. He was reading a book, and looked very into it. The boy walked in behind her and cleared his throat. The old man looked up from is book. He put on a weak smile and stood up. He bowed his head and sat back down. The boy started walking up the stair case. She followed right behind him.

At the top of the staircase was a large room with a ton of bunnk beds. Not only were there dozens of beds, there were dozens of boys. She assumed these were the boys that occupied the beds. The boys were spread out all across the room. They were all doing something different. Some were playing a game of poker, while some were watching the game. She looked at one boy who hand one hand under the table. He was holding a card there, she raised her eyebrow and accused him of cheating, in her mind of course. She didn't say anything. She scanned the room again and saw some boys sitting on their beds, counting some change. She figured that the change was their day's earning. She saw some boys talking to one another, and some were in their beds attempting to sleep. While looking through the room she had lost the boy who had brought her there.

She almost started panicing, but she then spotted him and walked over. He had sat down with the boys playing poker. He lit his cigar and started to puff some smoke. He started dealing the cards, when one of the boys at the table spoke.

"So, uh, Race. Who's yer friend heah?" The boy that spoke had an eye patch over his left eye. He had blond hair, he wore a white flannel with a brown scarf aroung his neck. The girl looked scared. She didn't feel wanted. All of the boys at the table looked at her. The boy with the cigar spoke.

"She was runnin' from da bulls. She looked like she needed da help to i gladly obliged." He said with the cigar in his mouth. A tall brown hair, brown eyed boy walkled up to her. He wore a cowboy hat and a red bandana. His hair was greasy, but come to think of it, so were the rest of the guys. He looked down at the girl, he was a good foot and some odd inches taller than her. She was only about five feet tall. She was very short. He looked her over. She had long, light brown hair hat had hints of blond in it. Her eyes were light gray, almost ice. She was skinny, very skinny. The dress she was wearing hugged her body, and he could tell she had a figure. She looked fragile, almost broken. The whole room was silent. They watched the "cowboy" and the girl.

"Who're youse?" He broke the silence. She just looked at him. She didn't speak. Not because she didn't want to, but because she couldn't find her voice. She had fear in her eyes and she looked into his. She broke the stare and looked down. He understood that she didn't want to talk. He almost felt bad for her. He looked at the dress she was in and made a face. He walked up to a dark skinned boy and spoke quietly to him. The room hadn't made a sound, since the "cowboy" spoke. The girl looked around and saw all of the boys look at the "cowboy" with awe. He seemed to have some power. She watched him talk to the younger boy. The younger of the two didn't look like he was putting up an argument. He was just nodding. The young boy went under his bed and grabbed a pair of small brown boots. The older of the two went up to another small kid and talked to him. The same as before, the younger boy wasn't arguing he was just nodding. The older boy went over to a bed and pulled out a shirt and walked over to the girl. He held out the clothing to the girl. She looked at him then looked at the clothing then looked back at him. He looked like he just got an idea.

"Silly me, Ise forgot socks." He turned around and walked over the the dark skinned boy, who gladly gave the taller boy a pair of "cowboy" walked over to the girl again, this time alittle more confident, and held out the clothes. She looked at the clothes and slowly took them. The boy pointed to a door which the girl guessed was a wash room.

"Youse can get changed in there, I'll keep all da boys out. Dere's a brush in there, along wid some soap so youse can wash off da makeup." The tall boy had a heavy New York accent. She slowly turned around and headed to where he pointed. She walked into the washroom and set the clothes down on the counter. She looked in the mirror and squeaked. She looked terrible! Her makeup was everywhere! Her mascara made it's way all the way down to her neck. Her blush ran down her cheecks. and her eyeliner made her look like a raccoon. She was so embarrassed. She grabbed the bar of soap and lathered in her hands. She scrubbed her face until all of the make up was gone. She found the brush and brushed out her hair. She pulled it back the the ribbon she already had in her hair. Now, it was time for the clothes.

She looked down at them. Pants? Did girls even wear pants? She looked at them like they weren't from earth. She slipped off her dress and hung it on a bar next to her. She took off the stocking gently and put them with her dress. She held up the pants infront of her. She made a funny face and slipped her legs in, almost falling over in the process. Suprisingly they fit quite nice, and they were really comfortable. She started taking off the corset that she was dying to get off. She hated those things. They were so uncomortable. She could finally breathe properly. She put the loose fitting shirt. She felt like she was in heaven. None of the clothes stuck to her body, like the dresses she always wore. Although she looked puney in the clothes, she was comfortable. And that was all she cared about. She put the socks and boots on as well, which fit her almost perfectly. She looked in the mirror and smiled in satifaction. She walked out of the washroom, only to be greeted by the "cowboy." He looked at her and smiled.


	3. Miya Holiday

"Youse look comfy." He finally spoke. She nodded. She wasn't sure how long she was staying but she knew these guys wouldn't let her stay for long. There were no girls in sight, so she figured she would need to find somewhere else to stay. She looked around to find the boy that saved her. He was still playing poker. She started walking towards him when she was stopped by the "cowboy." He stood in her way. He was very intimidating. He had a large body frame. His eyes made him look soft, though. They were a chocolate brown. There was something very familiar about this boy. His eyes reminded her of someone. She couldn't put her finger on it.

As he looked down on her, she looked less tense then when she had first arrived. She just looked in his eyes. Her eyes were piercing. They made him feel on edge. He got uncomfortable. He figured she didn't mean to look that way and that she was just scared. He wasn't that scary, was he? He shook his head and she made a face. He smiled.

" Ise Jack. Jack Kelly dat is. Ise da leadah heah. Youse in 'Hattan. We'se da 'Hattan newsies." He stood proud, but not cocky. She looked at him with her eyebrows frowed. She obviously had no idea what he was talking about. The kid the the eye patch walked over to the two. He stood next to Jack. Jack looked at him and smiled.

"Jack, she's one of da hoity toity goils. She don't know what we are." She raised an eye brow to the kid with the eye patch. He kind of glared at her. He held out his hand.

"Ise Kid Blink. Me friends call me Blink, but youse can call me Kid Blink." She looked at his hand then at him. She reluctently took his hand and shook it. Satified, Kid Blink walked away. Jack looked at the girl, and apologized for Kid Blink's rude attitude. She just looked at him. _She sure dont show much emotion._ Jack thought. He thought that introducing her to the rest of the newsies would be the best, so she could feel a little more comfortable. Jack turned his back to her and whistled. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader. The girl stood in amazment, that so many boys listened to just one person.

" Alwright! Ise gonna introduce the goil to all of youse. So stay quiet for five minutes." Jack put out his hand for the girl to take, which suprisingly she did, and lead her over the the poker table. All of the boys at the table looked up to her. They gave Jack their full attention. Jack went around the table and named each newsies there.

"Dat's Racetrack, Mush, Skittery, Jake, Bumlets and youse alweady met Blink." She nodded t show that she caught all of their names. She didn't though. They were such odd names. Jack and Jake were normal names, but Mush, Racetrack, Kid Blink? Those were not normal names. She was very confused by this, Jack too her over to some more newsies and started naming them.

"Dat's Snoddy, Dutchy, Swifty, Specs, Itey and Snitch." She nodded once again. The names were unbelieveable. Was Jack playing a joke on her? All he had to say was" You cannot stay here, I'm sorry," if he really didn't want her to stay. She followed Jach to a group of smaller, younger boys. Once again, he started naming them.

"Dis is Snipeshooter, Boots, Crutchy, and last but not least Pie Eater." When he finished he turned to her and smiled. She just stared at him. Her eyes looked confused. He laughed. She didn't show much emotion, but her eyes were kind of easy to read.

"Don't worry, da longa youse stay, da fasta youse will loin evertones name. It takes a while, dat's all." She looked suprised now. Jack looked confused. He whisted once more and told everyone to go one with their activities. He held out his hand for the girl to take, and she did once again. She was terribly confused. Did he want her to stay? The bigger question is, were those their REAL names? She shook her head. Jack lead the girl over to a bunk. The boy who had saved her came over, his name was Racetrack. Jack climbed up and motioned for her to come up. She climbed up to the bunk awkwardly and sat next to Jack.

"So what's yer name?" Jack asked with a smile. She just stared at him. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't find her voice again. She started panic.

"Youse forget yer own name?" Racetrack joked. She just looked at him. She didn't know these boys. For all she knew, they could turn her into the police. Her cheeks grew warm.

"My...uh.." She started to studder. She couldn't speak. Jack just looked at her. He tilted his head.

"Yer name is Miya?" Her mouth was open, she didn't know what she was saying. She just nodded. Jack gave her a funny look, but he eventually smiled. Racetrack stomped his foot on the floor and frowned.

"I was gonna call 'er Hoilday, since Ise found 'er on Christmas and all." Racetrack looked defeated. Jack laughed. He had that face on again. The one where he looked like he had an idea.

"Youse Miya Holiday now." He looked at the girl. She was looking her feet. She looked up and shrugged. Jack whistled once more and silenced his newsies. They all stopped what they were doing and looked up. He jumped off his bunk and started to speak.

"Alwight, listen up. Wese has a new newsie heah. 'er name is Miya. Miya Holiday. She's gonna be staying wid us so if any of youse try anyding wid her, Ise will personally soak ya. Got it?" Every newsie in the room nodded and then continued with their previous activites. Jack walked back to his bunk and shooed away Racetrack.


	4. Do you talk?

Jack hopped back onto the bunk. Miya was staring at the floor. She hasn't spoken since she had arrived. Jack was starting to think she was a mute. He was staring at her. He hadn't said anything since he sat down. Miya looked up and stared at him back. When he noticed he snapped out of it. He thought there was something familiar about her. It had something to do with the way she spaced out. She looked deep in thought. Jack cleared his throat and started a conversation.

"So, do youse wanna stay heah?" She nodded. Jack was getting frustrated with her not speaking. He grunted.

"Do youse tawk?" She nodded once more. Jack's eyes had flames. He needed her to speak. He thought of his next question carefully. He didn't want it to be a 'yes' or 'no' question. He let out a breath.

"Where are youse from?" Jack asked slowly. He closed his eyes and waited for an answer. There was a long pause. There was a silence between them, until she finally spoke.

"I am from Upper Manhattan." She stated. Jack let out a victory breath. He just won the battle with Miya, the battle she had no idea of. Jack did a victory dance in his head. His face stayed flat. He chose his second question carefully. He thought for a moment.

"Why were youse runnin'?" Jack closed his eyes again, but quickly opened them when he felt her shift. She was uncomfortable with the question. She looked at him with scared didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to turn her in to the police. She stayed quiet, hoping he would skip that question and move on his next. He didn't. He stayed quiet. He just looked at her. She sighed and started to tell her story.

"Okay, well I was running from home. My mum wanted me to marry this horrid man, Gavin Burns. He is a monster. He's not a man." She let a few tears fall. She wiped them away and looked at Jack. He just sat there. He didn't want to interrupt her. He noticed that she had a slight accent. It was an English accent. He was worried about this because if she was going to hide she would need to lose it. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of continued when she was ready

" There was a party at my house and everyone important was were people who didn't even live in New York there. My mum put me in that bloody tight dress and put me in that god awful corset, in which i could not breathe in. She put on that makeup and made me look like a doll. She paraded me around to all of her friends and bragged about her success. My pop just sat there smoking his cigarettes and drinking brandy with his buddies. I was sitting in the dining room when Gavin walked in. He forced me to get up and brought me into a room with noone in ...he took me and threw me on the the bed. Then he smacked me across the face. That's when I ran out of the house. I was sick of him hurting me. I was sick of my mum dressing me up like a doll and trying to make me perfect."

"Where were youse plannin on goin'?" She just looked at Jack and didn't know where she was going to go. She wasn't sure of what was going to happen to didn't want to die on the looked at Jack, he just stared ahead of him.

"Well since youse are gonna be staying heah, youse are gonna need to loin to sell papes, carry da bannah and lose da accent." She nodded. She knew she would need to lead a whole new life. She knew that she was no longer the girl she used to be. She was now "Miya Holiday." She would definitely have to get used to it. She would do anything to stay away from fer former life She wanted to leave it behind.

' How would I lose my accent?" Jack furrowed his eye thought. He really didn't know how he would teach her how to speak in a New York accent.

" I'll teach ya I guess." She shrugged. She wasn't sure if she could just drop the accent she had. To her she didn't have an accent. To her, he had the accent. She never really like the New York way of speaking. She didn't like to shorten the words, and she didn't like the face that some letters weren't pronounced correctly.

"The way you speak is not proper. In fact, I do believe that you boys make up your own words." Jack looked confused. He knew this was going to be tough. He didn't know where to start. Every word that came from her mouth was different. He scratched his head, and sighed.

" Alwight. Say hello me names Miya Holiday." She nodded.

" 'Ello, my name is Miya Holiday." Jack shook his head.

"No, it's not "ello it's hello. And when youse say my, replace it wid me. For example. Me names Jack and me new friends name is Miya." Miya nodded slowly, as if it were processing in her head.

"So my is me. And you is youse?"

Yeah, or ya, 'pends on da situations." Miya was certainly confused but she was willing to try.

"And I'm guessing the is da" Jack nodded and smiled. He started to become more confident. He knew in some time she would be speaking like a true New Yorker.

After an hour or so Miya and Jack became told Miya that her bunk was under his. She was fine with this. She wanted her own room, but only because she was the only girl and she didn't feel comfortable. She layed in her new bed. It wasn't comfortable by any means. It had lumps in the mattress and holes in the blankets. The pillow was as thin as paper. She pulled the covers over her and layed on her side. She could see the moon. It was bright, and close. She had never seen it look like this. Perhaps it was because she was always locked in a only time she was ever let out was when she went in the backyard, or on her balcony, which was often. She couldn't fall asleep right away. Her body was exhausted but her mind was wild and awake.

"What if I can't fit in here? What if the police catch me here? I sure hope I can get that accent down. This is going to be a challenge. I just have to remember, anywhere but there. I'm free here, I if Gavin finds me here? Oh my god, I can't let that happen! NO!" Miya shot up in her bed. She was having a panic attack in her head. She didn't was Gavin to find her. He would surely take her back to that horrible place.

She felt Jack shift above her. She had been laying there for what she thought was a half an hour. She saw a head peek down from the bunk above her. She waved. A pillow came straight to her face and knocked her down.

"Hey loser, go to sleep. Youse need to wake up early tamorrow!" She heard Jack head was gone, but shortly returned within ten seconds.

"Ise need me pillow back." Miya giggled and gave the sleepy boy back his thin pillow. She layed her head down and closed her eyes. She smiled then fell fast asleep.


	5. Selling papers is easy

It was early when Miya heard an old man yelling. She didn't know what he was yelling about, but what she did know, is that she didn't like it. It was to early to be awake. The sun was barley up and she felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep. The boys slowly arose from their bunks and shuffled their ways to the was room. Miya put her head back on her paper thin pillow and threw the sheet thin blanket over her. Not even five seconds later the blanket was ripped of her and a boy stood at the end of her bunk. She focused her eyes and saw that it was Jack.

"Jack! What the hell is going on? The sun isn't even up." Miya sat up and quietly yelled. Jack just stood there and laughed. Miya stared at him and combed her hair with her fingers. Jack just watched her. Race walked over and smile at Miya. He tipped his hat, as if to say hello.

"Well Miya, youse a newsie now so youse need ta loin how ta sell papes."Jack smiled. She groaned and got up. She walked to the wash room and washed her face. She saw half naked boys and some fully naked boys. She blushed. She had barely even seen herself naked, let alone other guys. When the guys noticed her in the room, they all scrabbled out. They had to give her privacy. She felt awkward after they all left, but continued freshening up. She finally walked out of the wash room to find an empty bunk room. Jack got up from a bunk and sighed.

"Finally! Youse take foreva!" Miya rolled her eyes and walked up to him. He smiled and led her out of the lodging house. Miya went wide eyed when she saw where she was. It wasn't anywhere near as nice as her old home. It was quite gross. She say litter everywhere. The allies were dirty, the streets were dirty, the buildings were dirty, even the people were dirty. She grabbed on to Jack's arm. He looked down at her.

"Scared?" She nodded and looked at a young boy. He was begging an older, wealthier gentlemen for money. The young boy had ripped dirty, filthy clothes on. He had no shoes. He had dirt all over his face and hands. He looked as if he hadn't showered in months. Jack looked in the direction of the young boy. He shook his head.

"Wese were all dere at one point." Miya looked up at him. She frowned. She didn't know people lived like this. She was horrified. Shortly they arrived at the distribution center, which is what Jack called it. He told her that this was the pace that they bought their "papes" from. She nodded and told him the she had no money. He nodded and though for a minute.

"Alwight, I'll spot ya this time, but only till youse can pay for youse self. Got it?" Miya nodded and thanked him. She saw all of the boys from the lodging house. Jack tugged on her sleeve, and she followed him. They walked to a bakery, but they didn't go in. Miya looked at Jack with a confused look.

"Dis heah is me spot. Ise sell me papes heah. Ise gonna teach ya heah, and when youse is ready to be on ya own youse can find ya own spot. Sellin papes is pretty easy. Da only ding youse gotta rememba is to improve da truth. Youse gotta lie a little bit. Got it?" Miya nodded. She just had to lie. It seemed simple. She hid the truth from people already so why should now be any different. She let out a breath and looked at Jack.

"You see how da headline says "Goil saved by man by da riva?" Well all youse have ta say is someting like "GOIL FOUND DEAD IN DA RIVA BY RAPIST HUSBAND!" Jack yelled the headline while a huge swarm of people ran over the them. They bought the papers from both, Jack and Miya. Jack started off with 100 papers while Miya started with half that. By the time the mob of people were gone, Miya had 15 papers left and Jack had about 40. Miya looked through the paper and found a headline that needed alot of improving.

"BABY KILLED BY A KILLER MOTHER, WHILE DRUNK FATHER HANGS HIMSELF!" The swarm of people once again formed and this time all of her papers were gone. She walked up to Jack who had only 3 papers left in his hands. His eyes went wide.

"Youse done already?" Miya smiled and nodded. Jack was impressed. She sold her papers so fast. It was about noon when both had finished. They made their way to a diner called Tibby's. They walked in, starved. Miya hadn't eaten in four days now. She was famished. She needed food. Jack and Miya sat at a long table, which was just a bunch of little tables pushed together, and greeted all the other newsies. Miya sat next to Jack and Race, with Blink right across from her. He glared at her. She started to feel uncomfortable. Race picked up a menu and asked Miya if she wanted any. She shook her head. She knew she wanted something, but she didn't have much money, and she needed to pay rent, which is just about what she had. Rent was 45 cents, and she couldn't really afford anything on the menu. Race looked at her. He shook his head, he knew she was hungry so he was going to buy her some food. The waiter come over and took all of the guys' orders. He came back shortly with the food. Miya was confused when she saw him put down a plate of food infront of her. She looked at him and he motioned to Race. She shot to Race and he just smile. She hugged and thanked him. Right after she was done she dug into the food. She was so happy. When she finished her food she sat back. She was full. She knew she wouldn't eat tomorrow, so she enjoyed it now.

Around two o'clock, the boys all finished and started to leave. Miya walked with Jack and Race back to the Lodging house. When the walked in Miya went straight up to Kloppman and gave him the 45 cents for rent, and then walked upstairs. She thought to herself, as she walked to her bunk. _This won't be to bad. I kind of like it. The guys are great, I gave to pay Race back. I'll make a note of it now._ Race walked over.

"Youse selling wid me tomorra. Jack has ta go ta Brooklyn to talk to the leada there." Miya nodded. She didn't quite understand but she wanted ask Race for a favor.

"Race?' Race looked up at her. He gave her his full attention.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" Race had a shocked face on, he had just noticed her accent.

"Youse talk wid a accent."

"Yes , that is what i would like you to help me with." Race nodded.

"Let's get ta woik den." She smiled. This might just work.

* * *

><p>Please please review this. Sorry it took so long. I've been working and such. I promise to write more often. If you review this I'll get to writing more frequently. I feel like you guys don't like it ):<p>

Okie, Bye 3


End file.
